


Soul songs

by TwixxCatt



Series: Superhero Soul Songs [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt
Summary: This is like my Harry Potter series but for superheroes





	Soul songs

Every being that exists has a soul song, and here is where I will share how the songs sound to me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my Harry Potter series but for superheroes


End file.
